


Sisters are Doing it For Themselves

by dkwilliams



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Female Empowerment, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: The women of the Good Place are strong and they are taking charge.
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop, Janet (The Good Place) & Eleanor Shellstrop, Tahani Al-Jamil & Eleanor Shellstrop, Tahani Al-Jamil & Janet (The Good Place)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	Sisters are Doing it For Themselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roolime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roolime/gifts).




End file.
